Blazeshadow
I realized a few days ago that I DID NOT HAVE AN LGBT+ CHARACTER. Ordinarily, this wouldn’t be a problem. But I also didn’t have a character with a theme song. Well, here’s a beautiful LGBT+ character with a theme song. Appearance At first, Blazeshadow looks typical. Her fur is a pure black, like her wings, and her eyes are a burning amber that’s hard to look at. But her wings are huge, even for an AbyssClan cat. She’s Havoc-winged, and cats of her kind are destined to be evil- yet she’s somehow avoided that, and she has several scars to prove it. Her wings, mentioned above, are pure black, symbolizing her close connection to the Dark Forest. Blazeshadow was named Blaze for her burning amber eyes, as well as her stubborn, quick-tempered personality, and Shadow for both her shadow black pelt and her silent pawsteps. History NOTE: Contains spoilers for my fanfiction, read at your own risk! c: Right from her birth, AbyssClan knew she was different. The dark black spreading like ink across her shoulders showed that she was going to be Havoc-winged. Blazekit grew up being teased by her littermates, Silentkit and Snakekit, for having different wings than they. When Blazekit became Blazepaw, she was apprenticed to Emberheart. Under his kind but stern mentorship, she became a model apprentice. AbyssClan whispered about her, for she didn’t seem evil in any way. Then, Blazepaw overheard a conversation between Snowstar and Appleshade, the leader and medicine cat at the time. During that, she learned that she was Havoc-winged, and was destined to be evil. Blazepaw became withdrawn and sullen. Inside, she was fiercely protective of AbyssClan, and was willing to do anything to protect them from her. She took a walk that night, wandering AbyssClan territory. Suddenly, she saw a white pelt among the rocky cliffs. She flew towards them, intending to get her claws into the intruder. She stopped when she realized that it was only an apprentice about her age. Even though she was from FeatherClan, who was a bitter enemy, Blazepaw felt a strange urge to not attack them. The apprentice darted away, but she felt a strange connection to them. For moons, she worried about what to do- she wanted to protect AbyssClan at all costs, but what cost would it be? Eventually, she decided there was only one thing to do. Leave AbyssClan. It would break her heart, surely, but if that was what it took, she would do it. She also felt like she needed to find the white-furred apprentice, who she saw all those moons ago. The next day, she received her warrior name of Blazeshadow. She tried to be happy, but she knew that she would have to leave soon, the next moon if she would be able to. She ended up stealing away in the middle of the night. As she left AbyssClan territory, she felt a strange sensation on the edge of her wings. She looked back and gasped. Jagged holes were rapidly forming in her wings. But as soon as they opened, they were healed. She later said that she thought it was the Dark Forest working against StarClan. Blazeshadow traveled for many days, not knowing what to do. Even the Dark Forest seemed faint and distant, and the picture in her head of the white-furred apprentice had all but disappeared. She decided, finally, that she should go back to AbyssClan’s territory. But on the way back, she encountered an apprentice the same age as her. She knew instantly that this was who she was searching for. Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:Loners Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Former Clan Cats